Hinata's Gifted Circus
by Serenityleader
Summary: Maybe one day, I'll escape. Maybe someday soon. But for now, I can't go. For now I have to stay because Madara's my dad. Madara Uchiha. One day, maybe I'll see Hinata Hyuuga again. Or as she's known here, Frostal.


_**Serenityleader's notice: This is based off a rp I did. And about halfway threw the story? Frostal is not a madeup. She's somebody who you know in Naruto. This is almost AU, although there is justu and the respective clans. When it says gifted, it means Kekki Genkai. **_

**Disclaimer: Serenityleader does not own Naruto, Madara, Hanabi, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Shino,or Neji. Or anybody of the sort! **

* * *

_Who am I? Well, have you heard of Haku, the boy with the ice Kekki Genkai? I'm Hinata, his daughter. I have inherited the ice ability from him. While he was proud of my ability when I was just a little girl, Naruto, a boy my age, killed him. My mother didn't like my Kekki Genkai and told me to leave. So I ran away and joined a gifted circus. But things were even worse for me there._

"Hinata, my daughter…" Haku told me.

"What?" I garbled, for I was no older then 9 years old. I was playing with ice, freezing water.

"I'm going on a mission today. An A-classed mission. You may realize that I won't return. Hinata, I'll maybe see you…" He left, his blue kimono trailing behind him.

The next day, my mom came to me and told me to get out of the house. "What did I do?" I whispered.

"You've got the Kekki Genkai of a monster! Now Leave!" I ran away from mom. I never saw her after that.

A man came to me. He had black hair; black eyes and he wore a red battle suit. "How old are you?" He asked.

"9…" I whispered.

"Meet me when you're 16 years old…" He left.

From then on, I was a Hyuuga, part of the main branch, as my mom had been. But, I kept away from her at all costs.

I stayed in that village for 7 years, and grew a crush on Naruto, the boy who had killed my father. He left the village for three years, and soon all I thought about was the man in the red battle suit. Naruto returned 3 years later, when I was 15 years old.

"Naruto…" I said, a week before my 16th birthday. I had finally gotten together with Naruto.

"What Hinata?" He asked softly, a change in character from his usual loudness.

I explained about the man in the red battle suit. "Tomorrow, I have to go and meet him. I'm sorry that all this has been in vain…"

He looked at me with sad eyes. "Madara…" He whispered. "Don't go Hinata!" He looked at me, his eyes pleading.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I'm leaving tomorrow, I'm afraid I'll never see you again…" I whispered, playing with my fingers quietly.

"Goodbye Hinata…" He said, but he mouthed something else. "Madara…" He said quietly once again.

"Madara…" I would whisper when I was almost asleep that night, after matching his mouth movements with the word. The word in it's self felt bone chilling, and when I met the man in the red battle suit the next day, I realized that was his name.

He stopped by my house, and I snuck out. I saw a few kids with him, all who had the same expression as me. When we stood at the top of the hill, leaving our home, I couldn't help but wave. Then Madara put us in partners and put us in line. I was at the back of the line, and nobody noticed me. I thought I saw a brown haired kid raise an eyebrow at me. But he was raising an eyebrow at his partner instead, a black haired boy with red eyes. "What's your power?" The black haired boy whispered, as his red eyes turned to normal black.

Then my home was out of sight.

_A girl hid behind a curtain, while 2 boys (she noticed a lot of the people here were boys for some reason…) discussed about a new girl that was coming to the circus._

"_Our first act!" The ringmaster of the circus, Madara Uchiha cried. "Neji Hyuuga!" The boy she had seen with brown hair stepped out._

_They ran threw the acts, and at last the girl stepped out._

_Her white hair was flowing behind her, her blue eyes concentrating on her act, controlling ice with her fingers. She wore a sky blue dress and snow-white shoes. _

But what drew attention to her was her sky blue mask, decorated with sequins of the color white.

She concentrated on her act, not noticing the boys behind her, watching her with awe. The boys who couldn't place a finger on who she really was.

She smiled, concentrating really hard, and fighting the tears that wanted to force themselves down her cheeks, like rain falling from the sky.

When she got off stage, a black haired boy saw her and asked why she was crying.

"I am?" She asked.

"Yes," The boy replied, acting as if she was pantomiming everything.

Frostal shot up, pressing her hands against her mask. "Only a dream…" She murmured. She looked up. "My first show's today isn't it? And I'm still under the genjustu…" She said. "Hopefully today ringmaster Madara will release it from me, and after the show I can leave…"

"Nobody leaves the show…" She heard somebody say.

Her back straightened. She was supposed to be kept a secret to everyone until the show! Had somebody caught onto her?  
"Okay…" Her roommate, a brunette girl with lavender eyes replied, stepping into the room. "Thanks for telling me that Sasuke…"

"Sasuke? Is that the black haired boy I saw 6 days ago?" Her eyes weren't quick enough to catch him however.

About an hour later, when Frostal was ready, she was hiding behind a curtain. She suddenly heard a cry, and somebody was locked into a cage. "Once the show starts… You'll be let free!"

"I have to practice my Byakugan!" The girl shrieked.

She saw the same black haired boy ("Sasuke?" Hinata thought) sitting by the cage.

"Do I remind you of her?" Hanabi (Hinata presumed that was her name) asked Sasuke.

"Yes…" Sasuke said in a low voice, his red eyes looking down at his mask. "Hinata, my childhood friend…"

Frostal couldn't take it any longer. Sasuke left Hanabi, because she had insisted. Frostal took off her white wig, letting her black hair free. She took out her blue contacts, revealing lavender eyes. And finally, she took off her blue and white mask. Then at last, she released the genjustu, which made her invisible. Then she ran over to Hanabi's cage, where Hanabi was sitting on the floor crying.

Frostal turned the bars to ice, then broke the ice off. Hanabi walked free. Hanabi stood up and finally after a few minutes found her voice. "Why did you save me?"

"Things are much worse for me then they are you,"

"What's your name?" Both girls turned to hear the show starting. They ran.

"Hinata," She said at last, running. Hanabi just stood there, surprised.

Hanabi was on first, when Hinata started casting the justu, only to be seen by Sasuke. "Hinata?" He asked, surprised. She squeaked and placed a hand over his mouth.

"Nobody is supposed to know it's me!" She hissed, but Sasuke's eyes widened with shock.

"So it is you!" He came back, bouncing up and down with joy softly, nearly jumping up and down with happiness.

"Yes…" She admitted. "But, you have to promise you won't tell a soul!" She hissed at him.

"I promise…"

"Second to last…" Hinata finished putting on her costume as she practiced her ice ability. Sasuke walked off.

Finally, it was Hinata's turn as an act. She took the stage, and started on her ice abilities. She placed with ice; she slid around on the floor with ice dotting every square centimeter. Suddenly however, Hanabi had rushed on the stage.

"Hinata?" Madara looked at Hanabi, and Hinata stopped her act.

"I'm busted!" She thought.

Madara pulled Hinata off the stage by the ear. "Nobody was supposed to find out about your identity!" He hissed, venom lacing each word.

Hanabi was pulled out as well. "Because you took off your mask, you are going to the cages!" Hinata was handcuffed with magic cuffs.

"I'm sorry Frostal…" Hanabi whispered, with Hinata staring holes at her.

"Thanks a lot Hanabi," She whispered venomously.

* * *

Hinata raised a hand to her eyes. "Sasuke?" She asked quietly. Sasuke knelt down to her cage.

"Hanabi says she's really sorry. She didn't know that you're identity was supposed to be kept a secret…" His eyes lit up for a second, and he looked around. "Use your ice ability. Like you did with Hanabi!"

Hinata felt like she didn't want to, but she did anyway. She froze the bars, and then suddenly Sasuke had used a fire justu and melted the bars. She stood up. "Thanks Sas-" She started. But then suddenly Sasuke's lips met hers.

"Sasuke…" She mumbled.

But then suddenly, Naruto, Kiba, Shino and Sakura busted into the area!

"Sakura! Shino! Kiba! Naruto!" She cried.

"We've come to get you out of here…"

"What about Sasu-" She started, only to realize that Sasuke had disappeared. "ke. Nevermind…" She whispered.

Naruto grabbed her hand, and one by one, the rest of the group disappeared. Naruto and Hinata were holding hands, and would poof together.

She looked around, and saw Sasuke hiding behind a curtain. "Sasuke," She mouthed.

"I can't…" He mouthed back.

"Why?" She asked, barely audible.

"He's my dad…" Sasuke finished the conversation.

"Come on Hinata!" Naruto turned to Hinata.

"Bye Sasuke," She gave a small wave, and almost cried. Then both poofed off.

_Sasuke walked off, mumbling. "Maybe one day, I'll escape,"_

* * *

_**Serenityleader's note: Hinata's always getting cut off in this story.**_

_**Notice: Until I get reviews, I will not update any of my other stories! **  
_


End file.
